


Soap, Skin, Steam

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bath, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Bubble Bath, Fanart, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Slash, Submissive Will, naked, slippy, soapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the violence of the argument and the bad shit that had been shouted: scorching paranoia, purposeful cruelty– the slow and ghostly slide of submission replaced Will's anger.</p><p>He understood it was always Hannibal's choice and it was always right.</p><p>The warmth of the water, the close, pressing heat of Hannibal and the decadent skill of his fingers persuaded the tension from his body until again, he was completely His.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap, Skin, Steam

 


End file.
